A Trick from the Trix
by Emzy11
Summary: the Trix play a cruel trick on a certain nature fairy that leads her to leave Alfea, will the winx and specialists be able to get her back? and will she learn the truth?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

In Realix

Bloom was incanting the ancient spell to make the ultimate power appear for Darkar to take, Darkar had just put a spell on Tecna, Layla, Stella, Riven, Brandon, Timmy, Helia and Sky making them all not be able to move to stop his plan. The purple spell encased each one of them pinning them to the floor, Darkar was about to aim his spell at them but luckily Flora and Musa jumped in front summoning their shields.

"Floracoustic barrier" yelled Flora pulling up a green floral shield.  
"Sonic shield" yelled Musa summoning her red music note shield.

Darkars first attack was stopped but her kept firing them and one hit Floras shield making her fly into a nearby pillar, Helia witnessed his girlfriend being shot into the pillar and yelled "FLORA" trying to get up but with no avail. Darkar shot another attack everyone thought it was going to Musas shield but he changed his direction and shot the pillar Flora collided into, causing it to crumble and fall onto Floras unconscious body. "Flora" yelled Musa letting down her shield and running towards one of her best friends throwing the rubble off her body.

"No your not" said Darkar casting the same spell on Musa that was on the winx and specialists, Musa was pulled to the ground with the rest. "NO we need to help Flora she's under all that rubble," exclaimed Musa frantically trying to get up. All of them started to fidget about trying to break the purple spell, all of a sudden the pile of rocks above Flora started seep bright green beams of light then in a flash of light the rocks were propelled towards Darkar knocking him out cold, breaking the spell on the winx and specialists.

Once the flash of light was gone there lay Flora unconscious on the floor, "FLORA" screamed Helia running to the honey brown haired beauty. "She used all her energy, and she has a broken leg and two broken arms," exclaimed a worried Tecna as she finished scanning Floras body. Helia picked up Flora in his arms bridal style, looking at her scratch and bruise covered tanned skin face he whispered to her "your going to be alright my flower".

They stopped Bloom and returned the ultimate power, once out of Realix they headed back to the Alfea with a still unconscious Flora in Helias arms.

At Alfea

The Red Fountain ship landed on Alfeas courtyard, the courtyard was suddenly flooded with fairies, specialists and teachers waiting to see the heroes of the magic universe. Mrs Faragonda, Griselda, Saladin and Ofelia were the first to greet them, "oh my what happened to Flora?" asked Mrs Faragonda as she spotted the unconscious nature fairy in the midnight blue haired specialists arms. "Darkar made a stone pillar collapsed onto her, then she used all her energy to throw the rocks off herself and hit Darkar. She has broken bones and probably concussion." Explained Tecna as they all made there way towards the infirmary, walking past all the saddened fairies looking at the bruised and battered Flora.

Reaching the infirmary Ofelia directed them to a private room "place Flora on the bed and everyone wait outside" she said as she checked her cabinet for the right potions to heal Flora. Helia gently placed Flora on the bed and pulled the thin cover over her body, making sure she was comfortable. They all exited the room apart from Ofelia and Flora; Ofelia grabbed three bottles and concocted a healing potion for her broken bones, pouring it into Floras mouth her body started the glow showing that the bones were healing.

Ofelia used the "mindosus revealous" spell showing her if Flora had a concussion, which she did and Ofelia sighed saying "comosus" placing the nature fairy in a coma, as Floras body needed a lot of rest and to get that she had to be in a coma. Ofelia tied up her potion bottles and walked for the door.

Ofelia opened the door to the waiting room, with the door opening the winx and specialists quickly raised to their feet apart from Helia who had been pacing up and down the room he froze. "How is she?" inquired Mrs Faragonda, "I healed her bones" she said and everyone breathed a sigh of relief then Ofelia continued "but" everyone's faces dropped, Helias face turned pale fearing the worse. "She has been put in a coma for her body to rest, there is a bad downside if she doesn't wake up in 4 weeks she will be pronounced dead". The waiting room filled with sobs as they imagined that their friend would never wake up.

2 weeks later

Flora still hadn't woken up, Helia had stayed in her room everyday only leaving to wash or to use the toilet and he would eat in Floras room not wanting to miss the moment her jade eyes opened.

The winx had visited everyday before and after classes, the specialists would come to visit Helia and see whether there is any improvement


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

In the shadow haunt

The Trix had managed not to get captured by anyone; they were able to stay in shadow haunt in Darkars old hideout. Icy, Stormy and Darcy were all surrounding an orb that was floating in mid-air; the orb had the image of Flora crying in the Alfea infirmary.

"Sisters our plan worked just nicely" said Icy as she cackled looking at the crying nature fairy, "little Flora believed that they were her real friends but it was only our trick," she continued. They all started to laugh evilly, "since she is all alone and vulnerable we should end her, one less winx for us to deal with" suggested Stormy who hated the nature fairy the most, her voice, kind nature and beauty infuriated her, her hatred was fuelled by jealousy.

"Good idea Stormy, we can head to Alfea now before the winx and their boy toys get back and mess up the plan" said Darcy looking at her, "but first we need to find a bargaining tool" said Icy as she turned the image in the orb to one of a little girl.

"Lynthea" Icy yelled as they teleported to Lynthea, shadow haunt was left behind and Lynthea was in front of them.

With the winx and specialists

The Red Fountain ship was carrying the 10 teenagers back to Alfea from their recent mission, Brandon and Timmy were piloting the ship, Bloom and Sky were sat next to each other on the double chairs talking about their next date, with Tecna and Stella across the aisle from them talking to their boyfriends, Layla and Helia were sat together in silence while Riven and Musa were listening to music with shared headphones.

"I wonder if Flora has woken up yet," wondered Stella stopping her conversation with Brandon, looking out the nearby window. Brandon looked to see his girlfriend upset so he whispered something to Timmy and walked over to her "Don't worry sunshine she will be awake soon" Brandon reassured her hugging her tightly. "Thanks snookum's" she said.

Once Brandon thought Stella was fine he returned to help Timmy pilot the game,"we are nearing Alfea," said Timmy looking at the screen pushing countless buttons. "Hopefully Flora is awake when we get back" said Helia hopefully; "we all hope she is awake," said Layla looking forward to seeing her best friend again.

Alfea was coming up on the screen, "we are here, get ready for landing. Thank you for flying air Brandon" joked Brandon as him and Timmy landed the ship in the courtyard.

They all walked from out of the ship and headed straight for Alfeas infirmary were Flora is. Helia was in the front closely followed by the rest as they walked through the corridors of the school for fairies, reaching the infirmary they knocked on the nurses office door to ask about Floras, see if there was any development while they were away.

"KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

A voice inside the office said, "Come in" Helia was the one to open the door with everyone else filing into the room. Ofelia was sat behind a large wooden desk sat on a black office chair, "winx, specialists what are you doing here?"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanAsked Ofelia standing up from her chair making her way to them. "We are here to see Flora" Stella said surprised that she would have to ask, "you guys aren't allowed in here now leave" Ofelia said pointing to the door. They had their mouth hanging open "what are you saying? Why?" asked Musa angry that she couldn't see Flora.

"Flora has banned you guys from visiting her room, now go" Ofelia said more serious pushing them towards the door. Before they could go argue she shut the door in their faces, "what just happened?" fumed Layla speed walking to Mrs Faragondas office to tell her what happened.

Knocking on the office door they entered when they heard a "come in". Once Mrs Faragonda saw it was the winx and specialists she had a frown on her face, they noticed this as they shared confused glances with each other. Everyone indicated for Bloom to speak, "Mrs Faragonda we are banned from seeing Flora" Mrs Faragonda looked at them with a gobsmacked expression.

"I know and I approve of Floras decision after what you all did" she said earning confused expressions from them all, "what did we do wrong?' asked Tecna for once not understanding something. "Don't act like you didn't do it I was with Flora when she woke up and called you all" Mrs Faragonda said turning her chair to look out of the large windows. The teenagers were all even more confused but also relieved that Flora was awake, "we didn't get any call from Flora, Mrs Faragonda" explained Stella. Mrs Faragonda took a deep annoyed breath "I will show you the conversation that me and Flora had to witness" she said making a screen appear as the teenagers surrounded the screen.

The conversation between the winx, specialists and Flora was played, when it ended the teenagers were gasping and had shocked expressions on their faces. "We never" they all exclaimed suddenly, "well there is proof and Flora has been a wreck since then, she hasn't eaten anything or spoken to anyone. It has been 3 days.

They all looked sad and in a state of disbelief, "we need to speak to her now" shouted Bloom running to the door. "No winx it will be best if you all return to your dorm room" said Mrs Faragonda trying to stop them. They reluctantly nodded and headed to their dorm room.

Floras Pov

I haven't eaten anything but I really don't feel hungry after I lost my best friends. I was allowed to take a walk around Alfea today because my body was healed so I headed towards the forest, the forests edge in my sight but suddenly out of nowhere a bolt of lightening hit the ground next to me, I leaped backwards turning to see where it came from, but I already had an idea.

My suspicions were confirmed there floating in mid-air was the Trix holding a chair with…. MIELE tied to it.

"MIELE" I screamed as I saw her terrified face, her screams muffled by the tape over her mouth. The Trix cackled as they looked at the angry nature fairy, "let her go NOW" I said but with no avail they just laughed even more.

"We will let her go if you make a deal with us," said Icy "NEVER" I screamed "MAGIC WINX CHARMIX" I yelled transforming into my winx outfit.

"Fine we will just have to let go of her then" Stormy said smirking, 'why are they smirking?' I thought but my question was answered when they released Miele and let her fall towards the hard ground without thinking I dived catch her, reaching her just in time.

Untying her I told her to run inside, she shook her head but did as I said; once she was safely inside I turned my full attention to the Trix. "Why are you here?" I yelled angrily and growled when they smirked. "We are here for you," they answered simply. 'Why do they want me?' I wondered, they started to shoot beams of magic at me.

"Icy storm" Icy yelled forming a blue orb of dark magic

"Dark tornado" yelled Stormy forming a red orb

"Dark hypnotic" yelled Darcy forming a dark purple orb

They all fired at once and I was lucky enough to have dodged them, summoning my own attack I aimed at them "evergreen blow" I yelled but they dodged it and converged another attack, "TRIX CONVERGENCE" they yelled hurling the huge dark magic orb directly at me. I was hit straight in the stomach flying backwards into the wall of Alfea making a dent in the wall.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

With the winx and specialists

They were all in the winx dorm room still confused and sad about what had just happened, "we need to talk to Flo, and she's our best friend we need her for the winx club to be complete" said Bloom cuddling up to Sky on the sofa. "You need to give her time to calm down" said Sky as Bloom nodded, Tecna and Timmy were sat at the computer playing a digigame, Helia was pacing up and down the window, Layla was running on the treadmill, Musa and Riven were still listening to music and Stella and Brandon were cuddling on an armchair.

All of a sudden the dorm room door was blown open and Miele came running in crying, "Flora needs help" she sobbed but it came out inaudible the teenagers just looked at her.

Suddenly a loud thump hit the wall, they all looked at each other but Helia quickly looked out the window to see Flora lying on the floor with the Trix above her. "FLORA" he yelled catching everyone's attention, "she's battling the Trix outside, she must have been thrown into the wall," he said worriedly keeping his eyes on her still form.

"We need to help her," said Bloom as she transformed into her winx outfit along with the rest of the winx. "Miele you stay here" she instructed as they all ran out the door, but Miele didn't listen she wanted to help her sister.

The winx and specialists all ran to the courtyard to find Flora back in the air with the Trix in front of her, "FLORA" yelled Helia looking at his girlfriend worriedly. Flora turned round to them and tears started to form in her eyes. The Trix cackled "poor Flora her friends hate her and has no boyfriend anymore hahaha" said Stormy, Flora started to sob into her hands Icy had hit her weakness and vulnerability. 'Wait how did she know?' I thought, " How do you know about that?" I yelled angrily, Icy and Darcy glared at Stormy as if she had given too much away.

"FLORA" I heard turning round I saw my little sister Miele running towards me on the ground, "Miele stay back" I yelled but she ignored me "no I want to help" she said pouting.

"Oh we have our bargaining chip back," said Icy firing an ice coffin at Miele. "NOOOO" I screamed flying quickly towards her to push her out the way but I wasn't fast enough, she was hit and froze sold to the ground. "MIELE" I screamed tears streaming down my face, I could hear footsteps running towards me I knew they were the winx and specialists.

"Stay away from me you have done enough" I yelled making them stop dead in my tracks, turning to the Trix I pleaded, "please let her go I will do anything".

"Anything?" Darcy questioned smirking "yes just let her go" I replied looking back at Miele. "NO FLORA" I heard Helia scream but I ignored him after what they did and him breaking up with me, why would they care?

"Why would you care? You broke up with me called me weak, ugly and pathetic. And you winx said you wished that coma had killed me". I screamed at them tears running down my face, I wiped them away and stood up turning back to the Trix.

"Release her," I said they nodded and released her; she sat up and hugged me tightly. "Miele I'm so glad you're alright, never do that again you hear me?" I said scolding her at the end.

"Now flower fairy come with us" said Icy making a dark orb surround me, "why do you need me? "I asked.

"We need you for the ransom money" said Stormy smirking at me through the dark orb.

"What ransom?" yelled Bloom as they all heard our conversation. "The ransom from her parents, the king and queen of Lynthea" she explained.

"Floras parents aren't the king and queen," the winx and specialists all yelled obviously trying to free me.

"Of, you didn't tell them Flora?" Icy said while laughing, I shook my head.

"Flora is the princess of Lynthea with no friends and no boyfriend" Icy cackled creating a portal throwing me into it, the last thing I saw before everything went black was the winx, Miele and the specialists running for the portal. My final thought 'why do they care?'


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

 **At Alfea**

The winx, specialists and Miele reached the portal just as the Trix closed the portal behind them.

"NOOOOO FLORA" cried Miele

"FLORA" yelled everyone else.

The winx and specialists were confused about what Flora said, they all remained quiet unable to get their heads around what just happened.

Miele was kneeling on the ground where the portal was, she was sobbing uncontrollably.

She suddenly turned round to the winx and specialists showing them her tear stained face and red puffy eyes.

"How could you say that about Flora? She is your best friend and Helia I thought you loved her," Miele said glaring at them.

Before they could reply Mrs Faragonda came rushing over with some teachers.

"What happened here? Why is Floras sister crying?" asked a worried Mrs Faragonda.

"The Trix they took Flora" said Helia frantically, worried for her safety.

"Oh no, why did they take her?" asked Mrs Faragonda.

"They said they want her for ransom reasons because she is the princess of Lynphea, is that true?" said Tecna.

Mrs Faragonda gasped, "Yes Flora is the Princess"

There was silence until Miele walked over to Mrs Faragonda sniffling "Mrs Faragonda could you please call my parents to come here?"

Mrs Faragonda bent down so she was level with Miele and hugged her gently "I will contact your parents immediately" she said.

Mrs Faragonda quickly contacted the King and Queen of Lynphea, "they will be here any minute now" she said to Miele.

Seconds later the king and queen appeared running to Miele's side, the king picked up his youngest daughter and hugged her tightly.

"Miele where is Flora?" asked the queen looking around.

"Flora has been taken by the Trix, you need to contact them for their demands" said Mrs Faragonda.

They nodded and summoned up a hologram of the Trix, the Trix were stood in a line smirking at the group of winx, specialists, Floras family and teachers.

"Why have you taken my daughter?" demanded the king

They cackled "we wanted ransom money but now we want power, we want to rule Lynphea then move on to the rest of the magic dimension" said Icy.

"You will not get anything unless we see that Flora is unharmed" said the queen worried about her daughters safety.

"Fine" said Darcy as they moved to the side to show Flora's wrists tied to the wall, her head was hanging down.

The queen cried over seeing Flora hanging their restrained and looking helpless.

Flora must have heard her mother crying because she held her head up and smiled sadly.

"See she is unharmed for now and will stay like that if you hand over your kingdom to us" said Stormy laughing, thinking they have the upper hand.

Everyone was silent listening to the conversation and the king and queen were thinking of what to do.

"Don't do it, the kingdom needs you" said Flora helplessly. "I have a plan anyway," continued Flora with a smirk.

The Trix turned to her and laughed, "Like you could escape on your own" said Icy.

"I've had enough of people underestimating me," said Flora angrily.

"FLORA MAGIC WINX ENCHANTIX" yelled Flora transforming but still tied to the wall.

"What's that going to do? Your still tied to the wall," laughed Darcy.

Flora just laughed and yelled "NATURAL EARTHQUAKE"

The ground started to shake where Flora and the Trix were, the wall Flora was tied to started to crumble releasing her.

The hologram started to show the building, where the Trix and Flora were in, collapse to a pile of rubble.

The small crowd watching the hologram started to cry out for Flora, sobs were head, as they believed they had just watched Flora die.

Suddenly an explosion sounded through the hologram, everyone's heads snapped up and they all gasped when the saw Flora standing there unharmed with a barrier around her.

Everyone started to cheer as Flora walked closer to the hologram and smiled "I'm on my way back" she said happily then the hologram disappeared.

Everyone waited for Flora then she appeared flying over the treetops, she landed in front of her friends, family and teachers. She detransformed once she landed.

The king and queen ran and hugged her with Miele. Flora turned to face Mrs Faragonda "Mrs Faragonda I'm going back to Lynphea for a while, if that's ok" she said.

Mrs Faragonda nodded as Flora's family walked towards a portal that they could take to Lynphea.

The winx and specialists walked over to Flora carefully, Flora stayed standing where she was waiting for them to reach her.

"Flora we didn't say any of those things that you think we said," said Bloom but Flora interrupted her.

"I know that know because the Trix told me it was them when they had me" said Flora then smiled hugging Bloom.

Everyone joined into a group hug, making everything all right.

Helia and Flora shared a passionate kiss, showing that they still loved each other.

After making sure everything was back to normal, Flora left for Lynphea for a few days.

 **A/N: I could make a sequel to this story but need to know what you all think.**


End file.
